Episode 16
16 The Third Coming - Dec 3, 2010 Runtime 1:05:37 Krystian hosts with Shepard joining the discussion. 'Topics of Discussion:' The podcast is 16, so it can drive in the US; drink a beer in Germany, but not both at the same time. MHP3 released yesterday in Japan. Krystian ordered his copy through EBay, but he’s still waiting. Shepard’s already playing it. Shepard talks about trying to play it in Japanese. MHP3 is discussed. Shepard talks about playing 999 (DS?) and Krystian is playing Grand Turismo. Listener questions: Is my damage output better with a higher power weapon that I have to sharpen frequently or a slightly less powerful weapon that needs less sharpening? ''This is regarding a great sword, Shepard says stay with the more powerful one in this case and instead of a ton of hits focus on level three charges. Shepard says the main job of the great sword (in his opinion) is focusing damage on breaking parts or causing flinches. ''Do smoke bombs have any use in Tri, what about poison smoke bombs can I use them on big monsters? ''Smoke bombs work in high rank; it makes the monsters ignore you until you do something to draw their attention. Poison smoke bombs don’t work on the big monsters. ''Does performance affect your rewards? ''Shepard wishes it did, but no. ''Is affinity better than raw or vice versa, in regards to dual swords? You can safely go down the raw damage tree in Tri, with exceptions, if your critical eye is better than 10x’s the raw. People who hunt with me online kill the monsters to fast and it’s not fun, what should I do, also if I’m in Canada am I on the US servers? ''Yes, you’re on the North American servers. If you’re playing with friends, just play with level appropriate gear. It’s better to keep your gear at the monsters level usually, it’s not fun to be overpowered over the monster all the time. Lightning Round begins!! ''What are the chances of getting a rust shard while farming charms? ''Krystian says maybe five percent. ''I don’t get recoil when I rapid fire water shots. ''Correct, there is no recoil from water shots ever. How can I farm up wyvern stones?'' Hunt Barioth or Diablos. Best low rank bow gun for Jhen? ''Jagged fire barrel and frame, Lagiacrus stock, and pierce shot. ''Will you talk about MHFU? Ask about MHFU and they’ll answer. IT WILL FOREVER BE CALLED SHEPARD MODE! Next. Help me lance! ''Counter a lot, and ask specific questions. ''Another lancing wii-mote user. Next. Is Gigginox worth killing or just capturing? ''You can only get unnerving talons by killing it, so you need to kill it some at least. ''What did you take when you made the lightning round cast? ''Beer. ''How fast did you do Uragaan bow gun quest, does sharpness affect KO and exhaustion on a hammer? ''He did it faster than Shepard, but he was going for the head break, and yes, reportedly the sharpness does affect it. ''Now that I’ve done everything, what should I do in Tri? ''You are done. (The asker has every item, every armor and every weapon and has mastered most or all weapons). Get another MH game. 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 is used. No poop talk/time. Shepard is almost as afraid of clowns as he is Great Baggi. A fifty question backlog…ha, I wonder if it’s thousand questions now. 50:50 editing music 52:52 editing music 'Recurring/New Jokes''' Lightning round! End show line – “Don’t drink and monster hunt” After the bump, “doot da doot doot doo”